


The Princes new clothes

by Jwood23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brothers, CFNM, CMNM, Closeted Character, Corporal Punishment, ENM, Emasculation, Embarrassed naked, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Humiliation, Late Bloomer, Micropenis, Multi, Naked Male Clothed Female, Premature Ejaculation, Princes & Princesses, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Shame, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Verbal Humiliation, Walk Of Shame, exposed naked, pantsed, shaved pubes, small penis humiliation, sph, tricked naked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jwood23/pseuds/Jwood23
Summary: Prince Adam is tricked by his brother David to wear a splendid outfit for his royal procession. the outfit is said to be so incredible only the wisest and intelligent people can see it. Eager not to appear stupid Adam complies and wears the outfit all day in this updated spin on a classic enm folk tale.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	The Princes new clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @SphFan and @FoundationMast1 for collaborating with me on this story.

The kingdom of Altus Magnus buzzed with excitement, for soon it would be the 18th birthday of their beloved crown prince, Adam. Not only was his birthday a national holiday, but this year also marked the day when the boy finally made the ascent to manhood. Prince Adam, eldest son of King Mathias, was a dashing male specimen by any measure. Blessed with an incredibly handsome face, a strong head of blond hair, and a finely sculpted muscular frame, Adam was the envy of every boy or man in the kingdom. Standing at an impressive 6’3” in height, he certainly looked fit to be ruler of the kingdom one day. 

This fact was not lost on the crown prince’s younger brother, David. Of the king’s two sons, it was clear who got the lion’s share of good genetics. Compared to Adam, David measured only a mere 5’6” in height and possessed a far lankier body. His face, while certainly attractive by conventional standards, was far more boyish. Cute, rather than handsome, as most people would describe. 

Three years his superior, Adam constantly taunted David about his lower status in the royal household. Not only was David resigned to being second in line for the throne, but the laws of succession meant that even the future sons of Adam would have a greater stake to the throne than him. He loathed the power difference between the two of them, and there was nothing he wanted more than to steal the throne from his older brother. 

Predictably, David would often fantasize about a world where Adam was out of the picture. He would never be so coldhearted as to plan his own brother’s death, but he also wouldn’t bemoan his accidental passing either. Perhaps there was a chance he could die a hero’s death in battle or succumb to one of the plagues that pop up every decade or so. Better yet, perhaps he could frame Adam in a scandal so disgraceful that their father would bequeath everything to him instead. He turned his thoughts to the upcoming celebration for Adam and smiled deviously as he started to formulate a plan to bring about his downfall. 

In his royal bedchamber, Adam stood in front of the full-length mirror and narcissistically fawned over his own body. He was turning 18 in a few weeks, finally becoming a proper man, even if most of his body already looked the part for several years now. Posing in only his underwear, Adam admired every muscle of his body. Every muscle except for one, that is. Double checking that his door was locked, Adam headed back to the full-length mirror and slid his underpants off to reveal the source of his greatest shame. 

Adam gulped as he slowly turned his head down towards his crotch. There, sitting on a mound of pale and smooth skin, was his infantile penis. In its current flaccid state, it couldn’t have been more than an inch long. Most likely under, thought Adam as he delicately placed his thumb and index finger over the barely visible knob. The shaft was completely non-existent, and the only visible trace that Adam even possessed a penis was the tiny foreskin covered glans. It was so small that Adam was sure most babies were born with a bigger penis than the one he had right now. 

His testicles were no better, being the size of mere peas compared to the peach pits he should have had to match the rest of his stunning body. They hung in a small and tight sack just barely bigger than the little budding acorn above it. Adam shivered as he thought about his greatest fear- that his most humiliating secret would be discovered and revealed one day. 

Strangely, the thought of being exposed had a triggering effect on his little inchworm. It started to rise and make its ascent to full length, the foreskin slowly peeling away to reveal a glistening pink mushroom head. Sticking almost straight up, there finally appeared to be some semblance of a visible shaft to his penis. Despite reaching maximum size, his erect penis still only measured just shy of two inches in length. In terms of girth, Adam estimated it was still thinner than his pinky finger. 

Adam’s baby boner throbbed and started to leak precum as he thought about the possibility of someone seeing him in this state. Shit, why is this happening to me? I’m not a pervert, Adam thought as he was swept by the overwhelming arousal. He was just about to quickly masturbate when there was a loud knock on his door. 

“Just a minute!” he cried out as he scrambled to put on his clothes and appear decent. 

“Hurry up, son. I’ve got exciting news to share with you!” yelled his father from the other side of the door. 

Adam’s tiny penis was still rock hard, but it was so tiny that he doubted the bulge would be visible at all under his trousers. There was a higher chance of his precum leaving a noticeable stain, so Adam hastily wiped the tip with a cloth, eliciting a suppressed moan in the process. If he wasn’t careful, he would ejaculate right then and there. And judging from past experience, it would have been a very big mess that required more time to clean up than he had right now. 

As Adam finished buttoning his jacket, he gave himself the once-over in the full-length mirror to make sure everything was in order. Once he was satisfied, he unlocked his door to address the king. 

“What is it, father? I was just finding the right outfit to wear for my birthday.”  
“As you know, you will soon become a man in the eyes of the world. That’s why I’ve arranged for several well-to-do princesses from multiple kingdoms to get acquainted with you after the celebrations. 

Princesses? He wants me to get married already? Adam pondered. 

“I think it's prime time for you to find a bride and give me an heir while you’re in the peak of your development,” answered his father almost if he knew what his son was thinking. 

Adam shuddered at his choice of words. Peak of my development? If only he knew the truth... 

Needless to say, Adam was not enthused by his father’s request. The truth of the matter was that even without his crippling lack of endowment, Adam simply wasn’t interested in the female form. He’d be more than willing to put up the appearances of fake love and a happy marriage, but his heart longed for princes, not princesses. That was something Adam would take to the grave though. He couldn’t risk being disowned and robbed of the throne, the biggest object of his desire. 

“You’ll have your choice of the lot, my boy. There isn’t a princess in these lands who wouldn’t faint at the prospect of marrying a man of such magnificence!” the king winked before leaving Adam to prepare. 

It wasn’t long before there was yet another knock on his door. Adam opened his door to find two rather good-looking and well-dressed young men greeting him. 

“Good morning, your highness! My name is Dex and that over there is my twin brother, Lex. We’ve been offered a hefty commission to design an outfit beyond description for you to wear during your birthday ceremony. We guarantee it will make you the most memorable sight in the history of this kingdom!”. 

Successfully appealing to his vanity, Adam more than happily accepted this birthday gift. I must look my best if I’m to wow the kingdom and those princesses. I’ll show them I’m ready to be king! 

Little did Adam know that those words from Dex would carry a slightly different meaning. While the brothers were indeed gifted tailors, they had actually been hired by Prince David as part of a plot to discredit Prince Adam from the throne. When David first discussed his plan, the tailor brothers were reluctant to proceed. Nobody would fall for such a trick, they thought. But David had convinced them that Adam was indeed conceited and arrogant enough to fall for it. They just had to follow his instructions to the letter. Plus, he had offered an incredibly appealing monetary reward if they successfully pulled it off. 

As part of the plan, the brothers first lured Adam into a false sense of security by presenting him with a collection of their best outfits. This was to ensure Adam was confident enough in their abilities. Once Adam was satisfied with the quality of their work, they carefully took his measurements, with Adam insisting to remain fully clothed during the process. Once complete, they promised to return with the completed outfit for Adam to wear just before the royal ceremony honoring his entrance into manhood. 

“Wait, is that it? Aren’t you going to ask me what I want my outfit to look like?” Adam asked curiously. 

“It’s a surprise, your majesty,” Lex replied. “Trust us, it will leave you speechless!” 

As promised, the tailor brothers returned a few Days later to deliver their completed work. As they entered Adam’s bedchamber, they could see the crown prince brimming with anticipation. 

“Prepare yourself, your highness. This outfit may just be the finest masterpiece we have ever designed!” announced Dex. 

At those words, Lex slowly rolled in a gilded clothes rack. Adam’s excitement turned into confusion as he looked at the empty clothes rack. 

“Is this some kind of joke?” Adam asked incredulously. 

The tailor brothers feigned surprise and pretended to be oblivious to Adam’s source of discontent. 

“Are you not satisfied, your highness? This outfit was made with the finest fabric known to mankind!” Dex exclaimed. 

Before Adam could protest that there wasn’t anything there, Lex continued with his brother’s explanation. 

“Your highness, this isn’t just any regular fabric. This is a super rare textile that some say possesses truly mystical properties. You see, it’s rumored only those with competent minds can witness its unparalleled splendor.”  
What the hell, are they serious? I’m too stupid to see anything at all? Adam stirred as he wondered how to react to that fact. 

Putting the second part of his plan into action, David walked in and acted as if he just saw the most beautiful object in the world. 

“Now that’s an outfit made for a god! I wish I could have one made for my birthday, but father says he's not spending that much on another suit ever again!”. 

Adam was now trapped. He wouldn’t dare openly admit that his little brother was smarter and sharper than him. Ironically, falling for this prank would prove that very fact. As the tailor brothers asked for his opinion of the outfit again, Adam replied. 

“It’s very nice, I guess. Just not quite what I was expecting.” 

“Maybe you’ll feel differently once you actually have it on?” asked Dex as he motioned to the full-length mirror in Adam’s bedchamber. 

“I’ll leave you to get dressed, brother. And happy birthday!” David added as he left the room to give his brother some privacy. As he walked down the halls of the castle, he cackled quietly that everything was going according to plan. 

In Adam’s room, Dex and Lex each pretended to take one part of the imaginary outfit from the clothes rack. They instructed Adam to undress so that they could fit each part seamlessly. Adam sighed as he removed his jacket and undershirt, followed by his trousers. He stood there waiting for them to dress him when he heard something that made his heart skip a beat. 

“Apologies, your highness. We need you to remove your underpants too,” Dex pointed at Adam’s white briefs. 

What the fuck?! Why do I need to be completely naked for a suit fitting? Adam wondered angrily. Before he could ask why, Lex answered. 

“This special fabric cannot touch ordinary textiles, or the visual effect will be compromised!” 

The tailor brothers hoped that would be convincing enough for Adam to proceed. After some reluctance, he finally agreed. Adam slowly slid down his underpants, kicking them off to the side while keeping his miniscule privates covered with both hands. Adam made sure to always keep one hand over his privates, even as he was being asked to raise or straighten an arm or leg for the fitting. The brothers mimed each action so convincingly that even Adam started to believe the story about the mythical fabric. 

Once they were finished, Dex and Lex marveled at their work and insisted that it would blow everybody away. Despite their reassurance, Adam still felt uneasy about the whole thing. Not only could he not see the outfit, but he couldn’t feel a thing either. It was like the material was both invisible and intangible. Before leaving Adam’s room, they reminded him again that he could not wear shoes or socks as they would clash with the outfit as well. The only adornment he was allowed to keep was the crown on his head.

Adam checked the clock and saw that he had minutes before he was supposed to make his grand entrance. Summoning all his confidence and faith, he lowered his hands to his sides and proceeded to leave his room. Despite allegedly wearing a full outfit, Adam felt chilly as he walked down the long and empty hallways of the castle. He could feel his already tiny pecker shrinking even more than usual- both from the cold and his own nervousness.

In the main foyer of the castle, the entire royal household, minus the king, eagerly awaited Adam’s debut. To maintain the illusion, David and the tailor brothers had already successfully brainwashed everybody with their tale of the magical outfit. They were counting on the fact that no individual would dare speak up and risk being labeled a fool or worse, be executed by the king. It was only a few moments before Adam finally appeared at the top of the grand staircase looking quite anxious. There was an audible gasp as everybody stared at their future king in his current state. The golden lighting from a dozen chandeliers highlighted every detail of his body, but there was one single appendance that everybody in the room was fixated on.

Adam anxiously walked through the crowd of gawking faces. Just before he began to suspect the worst, one of the royal advisors spoke up.

“My goodness your grace! What a glorious garment that is. Truly a masterpiece,” the sniveling man groveled. 

The man was so desperate to appear loyal he didnt care if this was a joke or not. Even if it meant risking the young prince's humiliation, he had to play along. He couldn't let everyone think he was too dimwitted or foolish to perceive the outfit’s glory. A glory that Adam certainly did not possess himself.

The advisor took great delight in bearing witness to Adam's shame. He’d despised this spoiled little royal brat for years. Even if he was the only person in the room too unintelligent to see the clothing, the silver lining was that he now knew of Adam's miniscule male appendage. A fact he was sure he could use throughout his political career.

“Uh yes my prince, I agree. Quite spectacular,” the head maid added, stifling a giggle as she glanced down at Adam’s little nub.

These kinds of comments and ham-fisted flattery continued as he marched past the long line of royal staff members. As he became more confident, his walk morphed into more of a swagger. He grinned smugly as he became the center of attention. A tinge of concern set in as he spotted a few people hiding giggles while looking in his direction. 

“Wha...what are they laughing at?” he asked his advisor as a panic began to set in.

“Me, doofus,” 

Adam turned to see David standing in the most ridiculous outfit he'd ever seen. It was obviously too small for him. Its design was that of the kind the brothers wore when they were still infants. Full of horrendous embroidery and a disgusting chartreuse colour, it was truly an eyesore. 

“Jesus, David, who put you in that? You look like a little child,” Adam laughed, oblivious to the irony of the situation.

David summoned his best acting skills to look grumpy. Inside however he was reveling in his triumph. This hideous outfit was all part of his plan. He knew some people wouldn't be able to hide their amusement at Adam’s nakedness. This outfit would act as the perfect excuse for peoples’ giggles. All David had to do was stay close to Adam. He may have looked ridiculous but as he looked down at Adams almost nonexistent penis, he was confident no one was looking at him in his gruesome getup.

“Ugh, don't start. Those stupid tailor brothers made me this thing. It's so unfair, I got this and look at you in that. You look amazing,” David lied.

Adam just grinned arrogantly and did a little twirl, “Yeah, well only men can pull this kind of a regal garb off.”

As he stopped his twirl, his little willy jiggled comically. His tight little nutsack hardly moved as it was pulled up into his body from the cold.

“I might need to ask if they can add some kind of inlay. It looks great but I gotta say, it's drafty as hell,” Adam complained.

David almost buckled into all-out laughter but held it together. He couldn't believe how well this was going. Or how stupid his babydicked brother was.

“Hmmm I'm sure they could do that. At least it's a warm day today,” David said as a wicked idea popped into his head, “Hey! That's an idea. Since you’re going to be king and all, maybe you should mingle a little with your subjects. Father always says a king should know his people.”

“Huh? You mean like….go outside the castle walls?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, a mock royal procession would be great. Father will be stuck in a war council for a while now, so a walk around the kingdom would be a good way to pass the time. Plus, those princesses he's lined up for you won't be here till later so there's nothing to hang about for,” the scheming David explained. Eager to have his brother's little shame put on display to the entire kingdom, “And I hear that baker boy Barnabus has been working all through the night on a splendid cake for the festivities later. It would be nice to get an early peek at his work.”

The promise of seeing Barnabus sent a shiver down Adams' spine. For a while now he'd harboured a secret crush on the city's handsome, hunky baker boy. He'd never voiced it out of fear of the scandal but he eagerly looked forward to any time Barnabus would bring his works up to the castle for parties.

David however was oh too aware of Adams other little secret. He’d noticed how Adam lit up everytime the lowly baker boy was even mentioned. As well as how he would excuse himself for a suspiciously long bath after Barnabus left the castle on his occasional visits. He knew that Barnabus’s presence would be the sweet cherry on top of Adams humiliation, and he could wait.

“That would be nice, I suppose,” Adam said breathlessly, mid-daydream about Barnabus’s golden hair and flour dusted face, “Alright, let's get going then. And stay close to me, you'll only make me look better in that atrocity.”

David put on a fake scowl as he followed behind his brother. From this vantage point he could see the stark contrast of Adams rear to his front. From behind he had a slim, smooth back and a gloriously plump, bubble butt. By all definition he looked like a real man, until he turned round. It was truly baffling how much damage his miniscule little pecker did to his physique. It seemed to regress him down to infant status. David couldn't even remember when his own cock had been so small, if ever.

Adam’s swagger was now very prevalent. His arrogance was on full display as the delusion took hold. He now firmly believed that he was wearing the most glorious outfit ever seen. Only the gentle breeze against his skin made him doubt it. 

David sidled up beside his brother as they walked down into the town. The summer air seemed to have an effect on Adam’s little worm as it began to poke out like a scared little turtle. David was so happy with how all this was going. As they entered the large town square the commoners all turned to gaze at the two princes. David felt a little embarrassed standing in his horrid outfit but no one was looking at him. Every eye in their sight was staring directly at Adam.

David had made sure to spread the rumour of Adam’s clothes so everyone in the kingdom would play along. All their subjects ooh’d and ahh’d at the non-existent clothing. A few people smiled and laughed, but Adam assumed this was aimed at David's outfit.

“Haha he looks like a child!” one drunken man called out before being ushered away by the crowd.

“Haha aww don't feel bad David, you can't be angry about him speaking the truth. You really do look like an infant in that outfit,” the oblivious Adam teased.

“Oh shut up already,” David snapped back, trying to contain his own laughter, “let's go find the bakers shop,”

David eagerly led the way through the grinning crowd. He saw the faces of his subjects smiling and making little dick signs with their pinky fingers. With his face out of view of his brother he let a brief, menacing grin creep across his face as he guided his brother to his shame.

As the baker’s shop came into view, David again had a cruel idea of how to further his brother's embarrassment.

“Ah there's the bakery. Let's hope this goes better than last time I saw Barnabus,” David schemed.

“Huh? Why, what happened last time?” Adam asked as his nerves set in at the prospect of seeing the boy of his dreams.

“Oh didn't I tell you? I saw him down by the river a week ago. He was having a little naked swim, although not so little if you know what I mean,” David laughed as he spun his sexy tale. “He was so embarrassed when I saw him. I mean can you even imagine being caught naked with your cock out like that? How embarrassing would that feel?”

That story served its purpose. The idea of Barnabus exposed naked combined with that of Adam being exposed naked had the intended effect on his little willy. It jutted out in all of its less than two inch long non-glory. His pea sized balls tensed up as the image of the sexy naked Barnabus, with his apparently large cock out, pulsed through Adam's head.

David snorted at the embarrassing sight of Adam’s throbbing little twig. Adam, however, was praying his little erection wouldn't be visible through his imaginary clothes. From experience, he knew it wasn't visible under his trousers so he breathed a sigh of relief. Little did he know, as hard as it may be to see due to its size, his little todger was oh too well on display for any and all to see.

“What's so funny?” Adam asked.

“Uh nothing, just thinking of how stupid Barnabus looked,” he scrambled to explain his slip-up.

“Well you really shouldn't tease your superiors. Just cause he's a real man and you're still just a little kid,” Adam snapped in his crush’s defense.

David had to hold his breath to suppress his laughter. The bare faced irony of Adam’s statements was driving him mad.

“Whatever, let's just go see what he's cooked up. Maybe he's baked some of those tiny little sausage rolls,” David joked. He hated those things but he couldn’t resist his subtle teasing.

David opened the door and led the way in. He turned to watch Adam enter with his bobbing tiny boner standing to attention. He noticed the tiniest little dribble of precum coating the head of his cocklet. Seeing this just made him smile harder at his brother's impending humiliation.

The two walked through the open room as the air was filled with the scent of baked goods. Finally they spotted the handsome Barnabus standing at the huge oven. Adam shuddered as the image set in.

Barnabus was shirtless with sweat coating his brow. He stood tall at 6 feet with a muscular figure. His thick biceps swelled up as he kneaded the dough before shaping it into a loaf. He jumped when he spotted David infront of him, standing to perfect attention.

“OH! Sorry, your grace. I apologize for my tardiness. It's just so hot out today and with the oven I was just…” he rambled on.

David cut him off, “Haha relax, Barnabus, it's fine. No need to be so formal. Our father isn't here, it's just us.”

“Oh okay, sorry again. And uh, us?” Barnabus asked before he spotted Adam.

His eyes bulged out of his head as he saw Adam standing bare as a newborn with his little, throbbing baby boner on show.

“AH! Adam, uh…,” he stammered.

David interjected before Barnabus could blow the charade, “Ah yes his outfit’s quite impressive, isn't it.”

Barnabus recalled the story of the clothes so splendid only the most educated could see them. Seeing Adam so exposed with his amazingly small penis out, he had to believe it was true. Why else would Adam be out like this? But did that mean that Barnabus was too stupid to see the oufit? He couldn't let it be known that he was too simple-minded to see them. He'd be a laughing stock to the whole kingdom, as well as Adam.

“Yes, it's incredible! Seriously amazing. I've never seen anything like it before,” he lied.

Adam smiled smugly at these compliments. He was sure Barnabus was impressed by his appearance.

“Thank you Barnabus. We just came in for a little peek at what you're cooking up for tonight,” Adam said, oblivious that he was giving the boy of his dreams more than just a ‘little peek’.

“Oh right. Well, it's still cooking at the moment but I have some of the appetizers ready if you'd like to try,” he offered, trying desperately not to stare at the distracting little dicklet.

Barnabus pulled out a tray of little pastry wrapped sausages and offered them to the princes. Adam stepped forward, giving Barnabus a view of how his little willy bobbed up and down as he walked.

Both Adam and David took one of the nibbles and ate them. Despite hating them, David falsely sang its praise.

“Mmm so delicious, you've outdone yourself,” he lied, “I always thought it was so funny how you make such tiny little sausages for these.”

Barnabus blushed at the obvious innuendo. Was David actively hinting that he was aware the Barnabus could see Adams naked state?

“Thank you, David,” he said meekly.

“Yes, I agree. It's brilliant, Barnabus, can't wait for tonight,” Adam said as he salivated over Barnabus’ cooking.

“Neither can I,” David added, grinning evilly to himself.

The boys exchanged a few more pleasantries. Barnabus focussed all his energy in not drawing attention to the fact he could see Adam's shame. Throughout the exchange he couldn't stop thinking about Adams' tiny tool. It was easily the smallest he’d ever seen, and Barnabus was the eldest of 5 brothers so he'd seen plenty. Even with his youngest siblings, he couldn't recall them being that small.

He'd often found himself thinking of the handsome prince Adam and how blessed he was. He seemed to have everything going for him but now the truth was revealed. Barnabus almost felt sorry for Adam for having such a tiny penis but at least no one else would see it. He still thought that he was the only one who couldn't see Adam's clothes. Being a lowly baker with little outside education, he assumed he just lacked the larger intelligence required. Regardless, it was difficult to see the prince was so ill-equipped.

“Well we better get going, the official royal ceremony will be starting soon,” David told them, “We’ll see you up there, Barny.”

“Yes, of course sir. I'll be heading there right now so I'd better get cleaned up,” Barnabus replied.

A brief shiver ran through Adam as the image of Barnabus bathing popped into his head. There was a little twitch in his groin as a single dribble of precum oozed out the head of his prick and dropped to the floor.

Adam didn't notice the little mess he'd made but Barnabus did. He frantically tried not to look down at the glob of precum on the floor. David too was eager to keep this little fact from his brother’s notice. If Adam saw that his precum had hit the ground, he would find out that he wasn't actually wearing any clothes.

“Well come on then Adam, let's get you back to the castle,” he interjected.

“Oh yes we'd better go. See you soon Barnabus,” Adam said as his brother pulled him from the room.

Barnabus waved them off as he watched Adams bubbly, tight ass jiggle out the door. Before he went to wash up he leaned down to inspect the little mess Adam had left behind. He scooped the sticky residue up with one finger and walked through to the bathroom. As he readied the bath he wondered why he hadn't cleaned Adam’s pre-ejaculate off his finger. Following his instinct, he quickly pulled his hand up and thrust his precum-stained finger into his mouth. He ran his tongue around his finger, taking in the taste of Adam’s little nub’s juice.

After the adrenalin died down he contemplated what he'd just done. He quickly shook the crazy thought from his head as he became aware of the time. 

As Barnabus set about washing off the dirt of a day's labour, the two princes quickly made their way back to the castle. As the princes power walked back, Adam’s hardened pindick bounced frantically, much to the hidden amusement of the onlookers.

Adam froze in his tracks as he heard the high pitched call of a young boy in the crowd, “Mommy look, the prince’s peepee is sticking out!”

“Wha-what was that?” Adam asked in a panic.

“Huh? What do you mean?” 

“I swear I heard some kid say something about...a prince’s…” Adam said as he slowly looked down in horror.

As David saw his brother begin to put it together, he racked his brain for an excuse. In his haste he made his move and yanked open the buttons on his dress pants and pulled his own cock out into the warm summer air.

“Oh shit!” David cried out, drawing Adam's gaze to his own exposure.

Adam looked down at his brother's exposed cock. He gawked as he saw the size of David's dick. It wasn't huge but it was certainly big. It slunked out of the opening in his trousers, hanging down about 4 inches long. Adam couldn't believe how well endowed his younger brother was. His cock hung soft more than double the size of his little todger hard. He cringed at the emasculating confirmation that his little brother was already more of a man than he could ever hope to be.

David fakley scrambled to hide his cock bag into his pants, “god damn those tailor brothers, these damn pants fall open for no reason. Christ how long has my dick been out?”

Adam briefly glimpsed down at his own little willy. The open air had made it shrivel back to its previous microscopic state.

“Haha uh damn thats pretty embarrassing. Having your little dick out like that i mean,” Adam teased, trying to reinstate his dominance.

“Oh and I suppose yours is so much bigger huh?” David asked.

“Oh yeah, easily. I'm like twice that, even soft,” Adam lied.

David grinned to himself at Adams declaration. He couldn't wait for the oh too sweet payoff of Adam's reveal. But he'd have to wait just a little longer.

“Yea well you're older than me so I'll catch up,” he replied menacingly as they walked through the castle gates.

Back in the main hall, all manner of nobles were present, as well as a number of well to do princesses, lined up for an audience with the young prince. A few of them gasped when they saw him, while others hid giggles behind their fans. All of them had heard the tales of the splendid clothing only the most wise and noble could see.

As Adam walked over to meet his potential suitors, he summoned his best fake look of interest. He smiled and flirted with the grinning girls as they made all manner of jokes.

“My my, Prince Adam, you look simply wonderful. I wonder if what's underneath is quite so pleasant.”

“I was hoping to see you adorned with a sword. Or maybe even a little dagger would be nice. No matter how small, I'd be happy to please it,” one girl added as she was desperate to attract his attention. 

Adam didn't understand why but he imagined she was just eager for him to pick her. The other girls seemed oddly uninterested in him. They looked at him like he was just a little child, unworthy of their sexual attraction. 

After a few more failed attempts to flirt, Adam wandered off into the party. Everyone in attendance was staring at the naked prince as he showed off his greatest shame to date. Finally he found what he'd been looking for.

“Hello Barnabus,” he said with his most charming smile.

Barnabus jumped around to see again the infantile looking little cock attached to the handsome prince.

“Prince Adam! Hu-hello. Wonderful ceremony you have. What do you think of the food so far?” he asked anxiously.

Adam reached out and grabbed one of the nibbles from the table and stuffed it in his mouth.

“Perfect as always,” He said, smiling kindly to the handsome baker boy.

Barnabus felt awful. He so badly wanted to address Adam’s nakedness but how could he? Would he be announcing himself as an uneducated fool to the noble prince? Or would he be alerting Adam to some cruel trick to expose his greatest secret? Either way, he'd be horrendously offending the prince which could prove to be a deadly mistake.

“Thank you sir, I hope the cake is to your liking too,”

“Oh I’m sure if you made it then it will be,” Adam flirted, subtly.

“ADAM! Oh there you are,” David called as he rushed over to his brother's side, “Hurry up it's time for the royal address, Father will be down soon so we need to get to our positions.”

“Oh right, let's go. I'll see you later, Barnabus,” Adam called after his crush as he was pulled away.

Barnabus looked on in sorrow at the helpless and oblivious Adam as he walked out to his doom.

“Haha Barny sure scrubs up nice, eh?” David asked.

Adam blushed as he replied, “Oh yeah, sure I guess.”

“Certainly better than when I caught him in the river,” David added, eager to get Adam into the most embarrassing state for his big moment, “from what I saw he was scrubbing pretty hard at one part in particular if you know what I mean.”

Adam did but just to make sure, he asked, “ Uh you mean like...down there?”

“Yes, you idiot. He was jacking his schlong like mad when I found him. It was so funny,” David laughed as he led his brother out to the large balcony.

The warm air hit Adams bare body once again as he found himself on display to the entire kingdom of subjects who had gathered in the large courtyard of the castle. Every face in the whole city was now staring at Adam, and his exposed little stiffening peepee. Most cheered at his presence, while some of the children seemed to be laughing hysterically.

“Wha-what are they laughing at?” he asked.

“Oh I'm sure it's just kids being kids. Oh by the way...” David said leaning in close while staring down at Adam’s throbbing little hard-on, “did I tell you I saw Barnabus cum?”

Adam’s whole body shivered at the idea of the boy of his dreams cumming. But why was David telling him this?

“Isn't that hilarious? I mean can you even imagine being caught like that? Totally naked with your hard cock pulsing out cum like that?” David teased.

His plan was working. He could see Adam’s little willy involuntarily twitching manically. It was finally time to finish his brother’s teasing and commence with his ultimate humiliation.

“I imagine it's bad enough just having one person see you like that. But can you imagine, say, a whole kingdom? Every single subject, man, woman and child, seeing you completely naked with your ridiculously tiny little winky on display as you shot your load in front of them?” David asked maniacally.

Adam shuddered as he felt his little winky leap to the brink of orgasm before he responded.

“Uh yeah, that would be really....wait I thought you said Barnabus was hung?”

“Oh he is, brother. I’m talking about you!” David announced.

Adam’s eyes bulged out of his head as he put it together. Surely this couldn't be true. It must be some kind of joke. Someone would have told him by now. The whole kingdom surely wouldn't let him walk around exposed like this all day. Finally his fears were confirmed by a single sound.

“ADAM! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!” his father bellowed as he caught sight of his son for the first time that day.

“Fa-father, what do you mean? Adam asked, desperate to be told he was imagining the whole thing.

“WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED, BOY?!” the king yelled.

In his horror, Adam’s eyes darted from his father, to David, to Barnabus and to the enormous crowd. 

It finally set in. He’d been naked the whole time. The entire day he'd been exposing his own naked body, as well as his tiny little penis. 

It was all too much. The thought of Barnabus naked, the reveal that he had been naked all day, including in front of Barnabus. The boy of his dreams had actually seen his hard, leaking cock. And now he was flashing it to the entire kingdom. 

“Haha look, papa, the prince has a smaller weenie than me!” a young boy called out.

That was it. The delusion was finally broken. The crowd of peasants and nobles alike suddenly realized there had been no magical outfit. Adam had just been traipsing around, unknowingly putting his tiny underdeveloped penis on show for everyone. And they found it utterly hilarious.

Laughter of hundreds of people exploded from the courtyard below. Behind Adam he could hear the stifled chuckles of a few brave nobles. It didn't take long for them to join in with the uproarious laughter.

“Dear god, I thought I just couldn't see! Turns out the little prince just wanted to give us a show,” one of the princesses announced.

“Papa, I thought today was meant to make the prince a man. Why is his peepee still so small?” Adam heard a child asked from the crowd a few feet below.

“It's because he's not really a man, son. He's still just a little baby like you,” the father explained through his laughter.

“Hey no fair! I'm bigger than him!” the boy insisted, much to the amusement of the few people surrounding him.

The father just turned to his own little crowd and confirmed, “Ye know, he's not even lying. Can’t remember the last time you were that small, son.”

“Aww, poor little prince,” a handsome young knight yelled out. 

Quickly the whole crowd began chanting, “LITTLE PRINCE, LITTLE PRINCE, LITTLE PRINCE,”

Adam stood frozen to the spot until a familiar wave shot through his body. 

Oh god no, not here. Not now! He thought. It was no good. His body was paralyzed by fear as the inevitable began. He prayed if he just didn't move that it might subside. It didn't.

A hush fell over the crowd as they watched the frightened little prince begin to spasm wildly. Barnabus worried that Adam might be having some kind of a fit. 

“Nu...no…..no no no….”Adam muttered as he entered the throes of ejaculation, “NOOOO UGHHH!”

His hips thrust as his dick reacted. All sub-two inches of his pitiful little penis jutted up and down as Adam felt a stream fire from his groin, take a short journey up the length of his pecker before finally shooting out his scarlet little cock head.

Shot after shot of cum launched out his penis, flying off the balcony on the crowd below. Some cried out in outrage at being stained with Adam’s seed. Everyone else just cheered and laughed at the humiliating display of the little prince.

“Look at that! The little prince is spraying his spunk everywhere,” one of the nobles remarked.

“What a nasty boy! Splattering us with his baby batter,” roared an angry man from the audience below.

Adam continued to squirm as his semen refused to stop gushing out like geyser. The nobles around him didn't move to help him, instead just backed away slowly to avoid any association with the shameful prince.

Finally, Adam regained control of his body. He quickly hunched over and threw his hands over his sticky little twig, mortified that he had just ejaculated in front of the entire kingdom. His brother David was hunched over too, though not in shame but in laughter.

“Damn it, David. Do something to help me!” Adam barked, as he shuddered in fear.

“No way ‘little prince’, how could I deprive my loyal subjects of such a great show,” David laughed.

Adam could still feel the cum squirting into his clenched hands. His fists looked like a leaking water balloon with the sticky white fluid dripping down onto his legs. He looked around frantically for some kind of help but no one stepped forward.

“Hey, look! You can see his little prince's hole!” he heard someone call out from behind.

Adam suddenly realized that hunched over like this, he was giving his whole kingdom a glimpse at his puckered little hole. He threw a spare hand around to cover his rear, splattering cum all over his cheeks. 

“Aww, look at that. You don't even need both hands to hide it. Heck, you'd barely need two fingers to cover up that little inch worm,” David declared, much to the amusement of the crowd.

Adam froze up again unsure of what to do. He remained this way for a few more seconds before he felt a burning pain in his ear. The king had grabbed hold of his left ear, twisting and using it to pull his naked son away from his spot.

“You damn stupid boy! What the hell were you playing at, making a fool of all of us!” he roared as the crowd parted.

Adam hunched down and waved his arms around, trying to keep his balance. In doing so, he was once again flashing the crowd of nobles and staff of the castle, all but one of whom were laughing unreservedly at the little prince's embarrassing debacle. 

“But Father, I swear it wasn't my fault. I…” Adam rambled before losing footing and tripping out of his father's grasp.

As he stumbled a few feet with his little hard cocklet bobbing along the way, he bumped into the worst possible obstacle. Two strong arms caught him and helped steady the naked fool. Adam looked up and saw the nervous face of the humble baker boy, Barnabus.

Barnabus didn't speak, just looked on uncertain of if he was about to be thanked or sentenced to death. Adam was mortified. This was the last person on earth he'd wished to see, or at least, the last person he wished to see him like this.

“Barnabus...I..uh...oh no,” Adam stammered as the pleasurable wave set in again, “no no no...NUUUGGHH NOT HERE!”

Adam's body once again spasmed as his tiny erection burst once more. He shot a second splash of his jizz all over Barnabus. A little glob even fired up, hitting the baker on his left cheek. He winced as the warm fluid made contact.

Adam continued to shake as his little skinkler shot the last of his load onto his crush. Once he was done, the horror hit him like a ton of bricks. He wanted so badly for the ground to consume him but there was no such luck, only the stinging of a hand on his bare ass cheeks.

“By the gods, Adam, are you determined to make a mockery of our family all day? Control yourself, boy,” the king yelled, slapping Adam hard again on his reddening cheeks. He then turned to face the poor Barnabus, “I apologize lad on behalf of my son's childish antics. You will be heavily compensated for this embarrassment. I unfortunately can not say the same for my family.”

Barnabus stared on in wide eyed shock, cum dripping down his face and laughter at his expense surrounding him.

Meekly he replied, “Oh it's fine your highness really I..” 

The king cut him off, “Don't make excuses for him, lad. Now Adam, apologize to this humble fellow.”

Adams' face was burning as red as his spanked ass as he faced Barnabus. The giggles of the crowd still circling him like vultures, waiting for his next cock up.

“I-Im sorry Barnabus,” he shuddered.

Barnabus stood still, filled with uncertainty. All he could do was glimpse down at Adam dribbling little willy and stifle a pitiful laugh. The king cleared his throat, jolting Barnabus' attention back to the matter at hand.

“I accept sir. It's fine, really,” he responded jitteraly. 

“Good job, lad. I respect a man with a strong conscience,” the king addressed Barnabus, “as for you boy, let's get you out of here before you embarrass our good name any further.

Adam was dragged away, naked and defeated by his father as the crowd cheered on. Once they were back in his chambers the king let loose an ungodly scolding upon him. When he was done, he told Adam to sit in his chair and stay there until he returned.

Adam did as he was told and remained seated, naked and stained for over an hour. His only company was his treacherous little inch worm that had embarrassed him so. He was utterly dumbfounded. The reality of the day burrowed its way into his head. How he’d walked around bare for all to see all day long, how all those little laughs and giggles had been aimed at him and his tiny todger, how he’d foolishly flashed his pitiful little tool to the boy he’d dreamt of for years, then blown his load in front of the whole kingdom and finally again splattered his shameful seed all over Barnabus. 

He squirmed every few seconds as another detail of his torment popped into his head until finally the door opened. In walked the king, looking exhausted from the day's trials, and David, looking apprehensive of a possible punishment.

“David, sit over there. And Adam, stand up,” The king ordered.

Both boys complied. As David walked over to take his perch, he slipped a little grin as he checked out Adam’s shriveled little penis. Despite whatever may be about to befall him, David couldn't help but still find it funny.

“Now I haven't the faintest idea what you were thinking today, Adam. Do you have any idea the damage you've inflicted upon our kingdom?” his father asked sternly.

Adam squirmed at his father's condemning tone, shuffling his hands to cover his shamefully small willy, “Father, it wasn't my fault. I promise you I…”

“SILENCE!,” the king roared, “If I hear one more bit of nonsense about damn magical clothing I'll need a round of ballistas to end my assault on whoever said it! And put your hands by your side boy, we've all seen it plenty by now.”

Adam reluctantly moved his hands away to his sides. His little lump had retracted into his body, leaving only a tiny tag of foreskin poking out his pelvis.

“My god, this would've been a bad enough secret to try and conceal. But now the whole kingdom, and no doubt various others, know about this sad excuse for a son I have. How could you ever hope to satisfy your queen, never mind sire an heir with that thing. You should've warned me about this long ago, Adam!” The king ranted.

In a panic Adam responded, “But I can Father, I swear it. I can sire an heir to my throne, you'll see!”

The king sighed and lowered his head, “No, I won't,”

Adam froze in fear. What could his father mean by that?

“Unfortunately, every princess from here to the Carsalian desert now knows of you as the little prince with no cock between his legs. We’ll never find a suitor for you now. If I crown you king then I'm dooming our bloodline until you die and hand off the throne to your brother. And who knows how long that will be. Besides, no one will ever take you seriously as a ruler now that your “little” secret is out. Invading armies will swarm thes kingdom to take it from the shameful “little prince”. No, you will not be king Adam,” the king explained.

David was sitting now with eager anticipation of what was to come. Adam however was horrified by what he was hearing.

“Wha- what?” Adam asked, fearful of the answer.

“You will never be king, Adam! David will assume the throne when the time comes. You will be relegated to a lower position of minimal influence, so as to contain the shame you've brought upon our family,” The king decreed.

“NO, THAT'S NOT FAIR! I'm supposed to be the king, not David!” Adam insisted.

King Mathias turned, red faced with anger to address his son's defiance, “YOU WERE ALSO SUPPOSED TO BE A MAN BY NOW! You're 18 for god's sake, yet you're built no better than when you fell out of your mother's womb. If you'd had any sense, you would have told us about that ‘thing’ long ago!” 

Adam was getting angry now, “And what good would that do? If I told you earlier I never would have had a chance to be king. It's not like there's magic you could've used to make it grow!”

“Yes there is, you stupid boy!” the king barked.

Adam paused for a second. What had his father just said. Was there a way to make him grow bigger?

With a glimmer of hope he asked, “What are you saying? Is there a way I can be...bigger?”

Agan the king sighed, “No not anymore. And it’s not magic you stupid child, it’s science and medicine. There may have been ways to encourage your development but it's too late now. You're too old. If you’d come forward sooner there might have been a way to fix you, but you left it too long. Now you've damned yourself to a life with a cock the size of a newborn, and us to a life of trying to conceal the shame you've inflicted upon us.”

Adam shivered upon hearing this. It was all his own fault. If he hadn't been so modest then he could've had the cock he deserved, but now he'd spend the rest of his life with this pathetic excuse for a penis. As he looked down at his sad little nub he heard a snort come from David. He looked round to see his brother failing to hold in his laughter.

“What the hell is so funny?” Adam snarled.

David managed to stop his laughter long enough to explain, “Nothing, it's just funny to me. You were so embarrassed by your tiny peepee, and now because of that, you're stuck with it forever. Plus, I'm going to be king first now, so all in all this has been a pretty good day for me haha.”

Adam wanted to grab his brother and launch him out the window. But how could he? Then he'd surely be executed. But was death worse than the life that lay before him?

“Settle down, David, you’re not off the hook yet,” their father interjected, silencing David, “why the hell did you spread this stupid rumor of the invisible clothes?”

Adam was sure David was done for now. He finally felt confident that some justice would be doled out at last.

“Oh right. Well I was just playing along with what Adam told me. He said he had some tailor boys make him a fancy outfit that only the most intelligent people could see. I didnt want to seem stupid so I played along,” David lied, stone-faced in the process.

Adam was beside himself with rage. What the hell was David talking about?

“THAT’S A FUCKING LIE AND YOU KNOW YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Adam burst out.

“QUIET, ADAM!” their father yelled. He then turned to address David, “Now David, if this is true, then why the hell would you even believe such a thing?”

“Just look at Adam,” David started, pointing at Adam’s exposed little nub, “I figured why the hell would he be wandering around naked with THAT tiny thing on show unless it was true. It didn't make any sense so I figured it must be true.”

David was a very good liar but the king still wasn't convinced.

“That still doesn't make any damn sense! For that to work, everyone who saw him would need to be the most intelligent people around or they'd seen his little todger. Why the hell would he risk that?” the king yelled in his frustration.

“I don't know. I didn't think too much about it, I guess,” David said innocently.

The king rubbed his face in exhaustion, “Dear gods are both of my sons utter morons? It’ll be a miracle if even YOU can sustain this kingdom with that kind of logic, David!”

“IT'S ALL LIES, FATHER! David brought those tailor brothers to make me the suit. He set this whole thing up!” Adam insisted.

“I did not, you pindick little creep. You're the one who just wanted to flash his little nub to the whole damn kingdom, you little pervert,” David snapped back, making Adam cringe from the reference to his little penis.

“ENOUGH!” the kind cried out, “I've had it with all of this nonsense. I've made my decisions and they are final. I now need to go fix your damn mess with those princesses and hope they may be interested in David. And if I hear one more word about magic clothes then it'll be the axe man's block for the pair of you, understand?’

Both boys in unison replied, “Yes, father.”

With that the king left, slamming the door behind him. Adam stood in a daze for a second before David tried to leave. Suddenly all his rage swarmed him as he charged at his brother.

“You little BASTARD!” Adm cried as he pounced, “YOU’VE RUINED MY WHOLE FUCKING LIFE!”

David stumbled around with the weight of his brother on top of him before being slammed onto the bed.

“ME? YOU’RE THE ONE WHO CAN’T EVEN GROW HIS OWN COCK TO A DECENT SIZE ,YOU LITTLE BABY!” he teased as the boys wrestled on the bed.

“SHUT UP! I FUCKING HATE YOU!” Adam cried with tears building in his eyes.

“HAHA AWWW, WITTLE BABY GONNA CRY CAUSE THE WHOLE WORLD SAW HIS ICKLE WITTLE PEE PEE?” David laughed as he loudly teased his brother, grabbing the tiny exposed tackle and squeezing it hard.

Adam fell off David onto his back as he cried out, “AH STOP IT, YOU PRICK!”

David jumped on top of his brother, pushing his legs up over his head.

“Or else what Adam? You gonna have me banished? Oh that's right, you can't cause you’re never going to be king. I am. All you'll do for the rest of your days is tickle this little thing while dreaming of your baker boy!”

Adam ceased his struggles in shock, “yo-you knew?” he asked.

David smiled wickedly, “What? that you're a little pixie boy? Yes, I did. Why do you think I made sure to take you to the bakery to see your little dream boat. It was the sweet little cherry on top of the whole day watching you squirt your load on him.”

Adam seethed before briefly resuming his scrambling. He was stopped however by an unknown feeling between his ass cheeks.

David quickly and roughly shoved his two fingers into Adams virgin little rose bud and pushed hard.

“NAAHHH, STOP THAT,” Adam cried in confused pain and ecstasy.

His whole body seized up as David pushed harder.

“That's right little brother, calm down. You're the little one now and everyone knows it. So unless you want to be the little fuckslut for a ship full of soldiers as soon as I'm king, you'd better get used to bowing down to me. Although I suppose you might actually enjoy that as a punishment, wouldn't you?” David growled as his brother squirmed.

Adam did not respond with words. Instead, for the third time that day. His little willy burst a messy shower of his cum all over himself. David quickly yanked his finger out of his brother's hole.

“OUCH!” Adam cried from the sudden ejection.

David stood over his brother for a moment taking in the sight, “My god, you’re pathetic. I'm going to have my work cut out for me rebuilding the integrity of our family name after your ‘little’ show today. I'd better get going. Those princesses are a little older than me but I need to get started on showing them I'm already more of a man than you'll ever be,” he said, obscenely grabbing his cock through his trousers.

He wiped his dirty fingers of Adam’s bedsheets before heading for the door. He ended his little speech with a final reminder of his brother's new life.

“Enjoy playing with your teenie weenie. Better get used to it, you've got a whole lifetime of it ahead of you,” David teased as he slammed the door behind him, leaving Adam a sprawled out, cum soaked mess with the smallest dick the kingdom had ever seen.

The next few days passed with Adam hiding in his chambers. He refused to see anyone out of fear that he would be teased or ridiculed over his shameful exploits. Through his door he could hear passing snippets of conversations. From these he now knew the story his father was using to explain his little show. The king had informed the kingdom that Adam had a stress induced breakdown over being ashamed of his lack of development, and that as a result David would be named his successor. 

Adam couldn't believe how far he'd fallen from grace. He’d gone from the future king of a prosperous land to the scandalous outcast of his family, a laughingstock and a stain on his kingdom that would lurk for years to come.

What aggravated him more was that with every reminder of his humiliating ordeal, he found his little penis became erect. Every time he thought of the whole kingdom seeing him naked, or Barnabus witnessing his little boner, or shooting his load three times over in front of various audiences, he always popped a sub-two inch stiffy. He was ashamed to admit that he had in fact jerked off more than once in the past few days.

He even found himself pressing his ear against the door to his chambers, listening for anyone who may comment on his torment. More than once he heard the servants chuckle as they passed his room. Each time he did, his willy would involuntarily blow a little load in his pants. Needless to say, his laundry was being done far more frequently.

Nevertheless, he still lingered depressingly in his new existence as a walking joke. He spoke to no one, and no one spoke to him. Except, that is, for the staff who would knock on his door to tell him his food was there. He never responded to them until one day he was caught off guard.

Like each day before, Adam ate his dinner and left his plate outside his door. This was usually the last time of day he'd hear anyone outside his room, but today something unexpected occurred.

After a few moments, Adam heard footsteps of the servant coming to take away his plates. But unlike before, this time he heard a knocking at the door. Adam frowned in confusion but didn't respond. He waited for them to leave but they just knocked again.

“Go away!” he moaned through the door.

The knocking persisted. 

“I said go away!” he called in frustration.

Again the knocking continued, louder this time.

Adam grumpily stood up and stormed over to the door. He grabbed the fire iron from the fireplace, ready to strike whoever it was who so rudely ignored his plights for privacy. He so desperately wanted it to be David. He didn't care how badly he'd be punished, the idea of slamming his face with black iron rod was too inviting.

“DAMN IT I SAID…,” he ranted, hauling open the door and raising his weapon, ready to strike, “GO AWA…”

Adam froze as he saw who stood before him. He looked up slightly into the piercing eyes of Barnabus. He wasn't dressed in his usual peasant bakery clothes. They were still kitchen garb, but they seemed fancier. His hair was still the same silky golden river Adam remembered it as but it was styled for a change. In his hands he held a small white box with a neat little bow around it.

“Barnabus? Wha- what are you doing here?’ Adam asked with all the poise of a love-struck puppy.

“Hello, your grace. I apologize for interrupting. I know I should have left but I needed to speak to you. Please forgive me, I just uhm..,” Barnabus spoke like a terrified child who'd been caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

“Oh no, it's fine. I thought you were someone else,” Adam asked blushing.

“Well i've wanted to come and see you for a few days now but i wasn't sure you wanted to see anyone,” 

Adam looked down ashamed of the subtle reminder of his exposure, “You’re right. I didn't want to see anyone. But I just didn't expect to see you here. How did you get in the castle?”

“That's actually what I wanted to see you about. I wanted to say thank you,” Barnabus spoke jiterishly.

“Huh? Thank me for what?” Adam asked, confused.

“I work here now. Down in the kitchen, I'm the new official royal baker. The king was very impressed with my work for your ceremony. And he wanted to compensate me for...well...what happened,” he said carefully.

Adam's face went white with horror. He mind was cast back to when he so stupidly let his little willy squirt a load all over Barnabus. 

“Oh God!” Adam groaned, throwing his face into his hands.

“Oh no! Your grace please don't feel bad. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you,” Barnabus stuttered.

“Stop calling me that! For god's sake how many times, just call me Adam!” he yelled in his anger.

Barnabus stood looking wounded for a second. Adam pulled his head up out of his hands to see the damage he’d done.

“Oh Barnabus, I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault,” Adam admitted as he turned and walked deeper into his room.  
.  
Barnabus remained in the doorway as the distance between them grew. He took a deep breath and chose to follow Adam into his private chambers. He'd never so boldly step out of his ‘place’ but he felt sure it was the right thing to do. 

Adam heard the door close. He was surprised to turn and see Barnabus was still here. Hed expected him to run in fear of the grumpy little prince but he stood strong.

“Your gr- Adam, I really am grateful you know,” he started, “this job is a big deal for me. I've moved my whole family into a big house with the money I'm making now. I know it was a really bad day for you but I can't thank you enough,” he said gently.

“Well, you're welcome, I guess,” Adam said mopily, “So what now? I imagine you'll be quite the bachelor with the commoners now.”

Adam was trying to lay to rest his feelings for Barnabus. He figured if he could imagine him with a woman then he would see him as an impossibility.

Barnabus chuckled lightly before answering, “Yeah I have been getting some offers.” 

Adam sighed in sorrow at this, but it didn't last. 

“But I turned them all down,” he added.

Adam’s head shot up as he frowned, confused by this latest detail.

“Why would you do a thing like that?” Adam asked.

“I don't know. I just didn't really feel anything for them. I'd rather wait for the right person”

Person? Adam thought. What did that mean?

“Oh, well I guess that makes sense. No point in picking the wrong girl,” Adam replied.

“Uh yea, girl...,” Barnabus responded, prompting Adam to look him in the eye for the first time. Panicked, Barnabus added, “But anyway uh I just really wanted to drop this off with you.”

He walked over to the bed and sat the little box down. Adam followed and picked it up. He untied the bow and opened the lid and was hit with the scent of the delicious contents. It was a bunch of his favorite little sausage roll ups with a fancy little pattern cut into the pastry. 

“Oh thank you, these are my favorite,” Adam said, touched by the gesture.

“Yea I know. It's why I made them. They've become quite a hit throughout the whole kingdom. People actually renamed them after you…” Barnabus trailed off, realizing he'd gone too far.

Adams' eyes widened as he asked, “What do you mean ‘re-named after me’?”

Barnabus paused for a second. Realizing there was no way out, he confessed, “Well people have started calling them ‘little prince rolls’.”

Adam shuddered at the idea of having his shame immortalized in the name of his favorite food.

“Adam, please don't be sad. It's just a joke. Really, people will forget about it one day,” Barnabus tried to comfort him.

“No it's not, I'm the joke. And I will be for the rest of my life,” Adam groaned as he sat down, “please just go. Thank you for the...gift.”

Barnabus stayed on the spot before surrendering to Adam’s request. He turned to leave and opened the door but turned one last time.

“Well I hope I can see you again. And I know I'm risking a lot just by saying this but,” he took a deep breath, “I'm not waiting for any offers from girls. I may never get it but, I’m happy waiting for a little prince.”

Adam was gobsmacked. He stared blankly as Barnabus gave him a little half smile before leaving. He remained seated, silently processing what he'd just heard. The boy of his dreams had just blatantly implied they shared a mutual interest in each other.

Adam smiled as he picked up one of his ‘little prince rolls’ and took a bite. He lay back on his bed as he imagined his new life. No more royal responsibilities, no pressure to marry a princess, and getting to stay in a big castle full of secluded areas with the boy he'd pined after for years.

It was then that Adam thought, despite his minuscule little penis, maybe this wasn’t so bad.

The End


End file.
